


A Goldstein Christmas

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Golden Bacon, Lulias, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreWARNING:  matureGenre: romancePairing: Alfonse/Caesar. Elias/Luca (a little bit.)Summary: The Goldsteins have a Christmas together.
Relationships: Alfonse Goldstein/Caesar Raphael, Elias Goldstein/Luca Orlem
Kudos: 5





	A Goldstein Christmas

It was Christmas at the Goldstein mansion, as Melody Goldstein decorated the whole place with Christmas decorations. Elias Goldstein looked over the letter a lot of times, as he put his hand against his chin to think about this all. His mother wanted them all home for Christmas this time around, since he usually stayed at the academy. Also, Klaus Goldstein got the same letter and oddly answered to it right away. As for Alfonse Goldstein, he considered it a bit, before replying to it back. Elias Goldstein was the last one, since he kept thinking of what to say to his mom. Once, Elias Goldstein finally knew what he wanted to write on the letter, he sent it back finally.

Many months later… Klaus, Elias and Alfonse came to the mansion, as they got greeted by their mom and dad both.  
“I’m so glad you all came!” Melody Goldstein said excitedly.  
“I’m glad you’re happy mom.” Klaus Goldstein replied.  
“I’m glad she is too.” Elias Goldstein gave a smile.  
“I’m just here.” Alfonse Goldstein stated.

“I’m just happy to see you all!” Melody Goldstein smiled brightly to her sons.  
“I always come over, unlike someone.” Klaus Goldstein replied, looking at Alfonse.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Alfonse Goldstein said now, as he headed up the stairs.  
“I guess I can go to my room too.” Elias Goldstein replied, as he walked off.  
“I’m sure my room hasn’t changed either.” Klaus Goldstein pointed out.  
“None of them have.” Melody Goldstein said with a smile.

Melody Goldstein came from the kitchen and placed down seven plates of cookies onto the dining room table. Elias Goldstein walked over to the table as he took his plate, but counted them in his head a moment, then decided not to question it further. Klaus Goldstein looked to the cookies a little bit, before he put the cookies onto Elias’s plate.

“Um… but I already got cookies.” Elias Goldstein said to him.  
“I don’t really eat these kind of cookies.” Klaus Goldstein replied.  
“Okay… um, should I try to bring Alfonse his cookies?” Elias Goldstein asked.  
“Do whatever you want.” Klaus Goldstein said, as he glanced to the other Christmas stuff around.

Elias Goldstein gave a slight shrug as he picked up the plate meant for Alfonse, as he went to the blue stairs and went up them now. Then, when he reached the top, he went to the first door and knocked on it.

“Yeah?” Alfonse Goldstein asked from inside his room.  
“I am bringing you, your plate of cookies.” Elias Goldstein answered.  
“Okay, it’s unlocked though. So, come in.” Alfonse Goldstein told him.

Elias Goldstein sighed, before he turned the knob and went into the room and closed the door behind himself with his shoe. Alfonse Goldstein was sitting on his bed, as he glanced towards his younger brother a moment now.

“I really got a problem...” Alfonse Goldstein said slightly.  
“What kind of problem?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he went over to the bed and placed the other plate of cookies onto the bed. “Those are yours...”  
“Well, I fell for someone, while I was at the academy. I know our parents really wanted us to get wives...” Alfonse Goldstein said as he paused. “But, I couldn’t help it… the way he looks at me.” He said, as he shook his head.  
“I don’t really see a problem with it. Whoever you love, must be really special to you.” Elias Goldstein replied, as he looked to his own plate of cookies a bit.  
“Oh, you can sit down.” Alfonse Goldstein remarked, as he pointed towards the chair in the room.

Elias Goldstein walked over to the chair and sat down onto it and started to eat one cookie, as he just listened to him.  
“He doesn’t know I got feelings for him. I never told him.” Alfonse Goldstein continued.  
“Um… well, I hope you tell him.” Elias Goldstein said after he chewed the piece.  
“That’s the thing, he might like someone else. I’m afraid to tell him, because of that.” Alfonse Goldstein sighed.  
“But, you never know. He might feel the same way.” Elias Goldstein gave a small smile.  
“You’re the best.” Alfonse Goldstein smiled as well now, as he picked up a cookie off his own plate.  
“I mean… I’m the one who would be shy about saying how I felt...” Elias Goldstein said, as he averted his eyes.  
“I already know that. But you’re a good listener.” Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he glanced to his younger brother.  
“Just know, that I support you.” Elias Goldstein smiled.  
“Thanks, little brother.” Alfonse Goldstein smiled again. “I just hope our parents will accept him too… and Klaus.”  
“Um… so, who do you got feelings for?” Elias Goldstein asked him.  
“Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Alfonse Goldstein asked out.  
“I won’t.” Elias Goldstein answered.  
“Good… okay, well, my roommate.” Alfonse Goldstein said in a nervous tone.  
“Oh, Caesar?” Elias Goldstein asked.  
“Yeah… but, I still don’t know how he feels. He keeps silent most the time. Plus, I did tell him I would be going to my house in Christmas.” Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he took another cookie to try to calm himself.  
“Just ask him, or have someone ask him if you’re that nervous to ask him yourself that is.” Elias Goldstein stated.  
“Yeah, I think I should be the one to ask him...” Alfonse Goldstein said slowly.  
“I guess we should head to bed though, tomorrow is Christmas.” Elias Goldstein nodded.  
“Yeah. I can save these cookies until then.” Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
“Alright, see you.” Elias Goldstein smiled.  
“See you, tomorrow.” Alfonse Goldstein said with a smile.

Elias Goldstein got off the chair and took his plate of cookies with him, before heading out the room. Though, he wondered if he should say how he really felt as well. But… then again, that will be hard and since Christmas was tomorrow, he didn’t want that day to get ruined. He slowly walked down the hallway to his own bedroom. Then, that night they slept in their old bedrooms within the mansion. The next day was Christmas and their mom had her own surprise for that day, as the boys went downstairs as they got greeted by some unexpected faces that they thought they wouldn't see!

"Mom... why is he here?" Alfonse Goldstein asked in surprise, looking towards Caesar who sat on the couch in the living room.  
"I thought you might like if some of your friends got invited over for Christmas." Melody Goldstein replied.  
"Well, I do like him over." Alfonse Goldstein said, as he didn't know what else to add here.  
"So, that's how you greet me?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I... well..." Alfonse Goldstein stuttered his words a little, wondering how to tell him that he loved him. Since, how would Caesar even take that, or would he be rejected?  
"Well?" Caesar Raphael asked, shaking his head.  
"I can tell you in private later." Alfonse Goldstein answered, as he gave a nod.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael said as he shrugged.

Then, Elias seemed to just stare at the couch since Luca was sitting on the other end of it and he wondered why he got invited over. Okay... he could see why their mom might invite Caesar over, but Luca? Really? Of all people she could invite, why did it have to be him?

"Um... mom, why did you invite Luca over?" Elias Goldstein seemed to ask.  
"He's your friend, right?" Melody Goldstein asked.  
"Hey, Prince." Luca Orlem replied.  
"Gah..." Elias Goldstein said in an annoyed way.  
"So, I see that you guys got a Christmas tree up?" Luca Orlem asked, as he looked over to the tree.  
"Yeah... it's always up every Christmas." Elias Goldstein stated.  
"So, you sure you're not a Prince? I mean you live in a mansion." Luca Orlem seemed to tease.  
"I'm not a prince!" Elias Goldstein yelled, but slightly blushed.

"Hey, your brother is blushing." Caesar Raphael seemed to whisper to Alfonse.  
"Huh?" Alfonse Goldstein asked, since he was too focused on the odd conversation that Elias and Luca seemed to be having.  
"Never mind..." Caesar Raphael said, as he got off the couch.

Melody walked over to the Christmas tree as she picked up a present now, then she smiled to them all. Elias seemed to blink, before wondering what he would get this year... okay, besides his mom's other weird surprise which was Luca?

"I already got my gift." Alfonse Goldstein stated, as he glanced over to Caesar.  
"What was that?" Caesar Raphael asked confused.  
"Nothing..." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"And people say I'm weird..." Elias Goldstein said with his arms crossed.  
"You're cute though." Luca Orlem told him.  
"Um... wait, what?" Elias Goldstein asked, giving a blush.

"So, who wants to open their gifts?" Melody Goldstein asked.  
"Like I said, I already got my gift." Alfonse Goldstein stated simply.  
"I... what, are you trying to say?" Caesar Raphael asked shyly.  
"I guess I can, since I think my brothers are being awkward today." Klaus Goldstein seemed to suggest.  
"Okay." Melody Goldstein said, as she wondered to herself, but then again it was quite noisy in the living room at the moment.

Klaus Goldstein walked over to the tree as he took one of his presents and opened it up, as he blinked a moment. Then, he looked at his mom slowly. "Why do I always get socks?" Klaus Goldstein asked.  
"Because, you might lose them?" Melody Goldstein asked her son.  
"Good one mom." Alfonse Goldstein chuckled.  
"Seriously... does anyone know what Alfonse was trying to tell me?" Caesar Raphael asked really confused, as he looked at Elias, Luca, Klaus and even their mom for an answer.  
"Um... well..." Elias Goldstein was saying, but Luca covered his mouth.  
"Let him figure it out." Luca Orlem told him, as Elias huffed slightly.

"That's no fun." Elias Goldstein remarked.

Alfonse Goldstein walked over to the tree now, then he walked over to Caesar. "Here is your gift from me."  
"I thought... um..." Elias Goldstein whispered to Luca.  
"Hmm? Do you want to kiss me?" Luca Orlem asked him.  
"Kiss... you?" Elias Goldstein asked now.  
"That's what I said." Luca Orlem grinned.  
"What is it?" Caesar Raphael asked, as he glanced to Luca and Elias slightly.  
"Just open the box." Alfonse Goldstein told him now, as he wondered to himself.  
"Okay..." Caesar Raphael said, giving a shrug then took the wrapping paper off the box. "It's a snowglobe?" He asked, as he seemed to shake it now as he watched as the snow fell inside of it.  
"I thought you might like it." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.  
"It's nice." Caesar Raphael said slowly.

"Um... mom, who's gift do you got?" Elias Goldstein asked.  
"I think it's Alfonse's?" Melody Goldstein asked, before she glanced to the present before nodding.  
"Oh, thanks." Alfonse Goldstein said as he took it from their mom as he took off the wrapping paper. "Neat, a notebook... I can write things in here." He said slowly.  
"Write what though?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"His first kiss?" Luca Orlem teased.  
"Um... he hasn't got one yet." Elias Goldstein told him.  
"Okay, I can fix that." Luca Orlem said, as he got off the couch and went over to Elias.  
"Um... I was talking about my eldest brother?" Elias Goldstein asked, as he blinked.

Luca Orlem seemed to shrug, as he leaned close and kissed Elias's lips. Elias turned dark red here now, as he now hid himself since they all were watching! 

"Nice show." Caesar Raphael replied, giving a clap.  
"I didn't know they liked each other." Alfonse Goldstein said in shock.  
"I guess you never know things." Klaus Goldstein added in.  
"Though... you never had a kiss?" Caesar Raphael asked, as he looked towards Alfonse.  
"Don't you turn into a pig when you get kissed?" Luca Orlem asked.  
"Well... yeah..." Caesar Raphael sighed to himself.  
"Why, do you want to kiss me?" Alfonse Goldstein asked towards Caesar.  
"I... I would, but then... I would be a pig... then, someone would need to kiss me again to turn back human." Caesar Raphael stuttered, but looked hurt when saying that. He really wished he could be free from his curse...  
"I won't mind to turn you back human." Alfonse Goldstein suggested.  
"You would do that?" Caesar Raphael asked in surprise.

"Yeah, since... I do got feelings for you." Alfonse Goldstein admitted.  
"You do?" Caesar Raphael asked. "Well... in that case, I have feelings for you as well." He smiled.

(sorry this took a long time... the hard drive I saved this on died and I had to find my dvd disc that I saved it too, glad I found it. I hope you like this, I know it's short... sorry, I tried.)


End file.
